Computing systems can support the manipulation and display of computer images. In particular, a graphical processing unit (or visual processing unit) can be operated as a specialized mechanism for generating images for output to a display. Graphical processing units can support generating images for display on display devices. A display device can specifically support displaying virtual reality images or environments, including augmented reality images or environments. With virtual images, including augmented reality images, additional challenges are involved when generating and communicating virtual images, where the virtual images have to simulate a user's physical via stereoscopic views, while circumventing inherent latencies associated with different types of communications media. As such, a comprehensive system addressing such challenges, associated with rendering virtual images or environments, can improve user experiences with virtual reality.